


Fierce Blondes

by my_unlikely_hero



Series: Misc. Foxhole Court fics [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Eden's Twilight, F/F, I'm a bad tagger, Renee Walker wins at everything, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, also very illegal, its rude to drug people, just read this, renee kicks ass, this isn't as painful as usual, unconsentual drugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_unlikely_hero/pseuds/my_unlikely_hero
Summary: Neil learns the hard way that Renee really is on his side.





	

Neil sits alone on the bed, with several books open in front of him, taking notes. He hears the front door open and close, but doesn't worry. He's lived with Andrew for a few months now, since the school year had ended and begun again anew. It's been months since anybody has truly threatened him, not since the evening after the championships when Riki died. Neil is under protection of the Moriyama’s now, not even the Butcher’s men would dare touch him. 

 

So Neil waits for Andrew to walk in, but instead they knock. Andrew doesn't knock, especially not on the bedroom door-- but then again, neither do murderers. It must be Nicky, Aaron is very careful to always knock after that time he walked in on Andrew fucking Neil in Columbia. 

 

“Come in.”

 

Surprisingly, it's Renee who comes in. She sits down on the edge of the bed and glances at the books open in front of him, and then at his notebook where he has been doodling instead of noting. There is a line of Fox prints and fuzzy tree lines, and then a softly drawn Fox. 

 

“I saw Andrews tattoos. You're very talented.” 

 

The tattoos of vines and sharp dark flowers with thorns like teeth and claws creeping around Andrews scars. It was beautiful and dark and sharp, just like Andrew. On one of the thorns Neil had drawn a key dangling on chain, as if caught. Neil had drawn it during one of his panicked days, where he wouldn't come out of the bedroom because if he did, he would run and never stop. Andrew had given him a pen and let him draw on him. The next day Andrew had disappeared for several hours and came back with Neil's drawing tattooed to his forearm. 

 

“When did you start drawing?” Renee wonders. 

 

“On the run. It kept me from getting bored when we couldn't go out much.” 

 

“People tend to think practice and talent are different.” Renee acknowledges. They sit quietly for a few minutes. Neil waits for her reason to be here-- Renee is so much like his mother it's frightening. How easily she can pull that Christian girl mask on over the monster inside and fool everyone. It makes Neil unable to relax around her, despite her efforts. 

 

“Andrew isn't here.” Neil says. He wonders if she's waiting for him. 

 

“I know. I want to spend more time with you, if you don't object. I wish I didn't make you so uncomfortable.”

 

Neil sighs. After the years on the run with his mother, and everything with Lola, Neil isn't sure he can trust Renee enough to be comfortable around her. He can see the scarred skin and home-tattooed wings she hides beneath her smile and cross. She would have made a better pupil than he. Lola would have hated her, Nathan would have approved of her. She makes Neil want to run, even now. It would take a long time, if ever, for Neil to accept her presence. 

 

“My mother will be in Columbia for a meeting this weekend, and I know you guys usually go. Would it be alright if I went with you?” 

 

It's a poor excuse, Renee could easily get Matt to drive her, or Allison. 

 

“That's fine.” 

 

“Thank you, Neil.” She stands and pauses before she leaves. “Just know this: I would never hurt you.”

 

Neil's studying is shot. He's still staring at a wordless notebook when Andrew comes in. Neil tells him about Renee’s visit and Andrew nods. Of course he already knew. 

 

The drive the next day is quieter than usual. Nicky and Aaron are staying at the dorms, too sick to leave. Unfortunately, Kevin is in the front seat with Andrew and Renee is in the back with Neil. Andrew and Renee are talking about some hypothetical circumstance of an apocalypse. It's an old argument, by the sound of it. When they got to Columbia they dropped Renee off at a hotel where her mother was staying. 

 

Andrew drives his monsters to Sweetie's for an oddly timed lunch and then to the house to nap before hitting the club. In a rare and unusual show of affection, Andrew pulls Neil close his chest before he dozes off and the ginger sleeps peacefully with the strong warmth protecting his back. 

 

 

 

They meet with Renee inside the club around eleven. Andrew and Neil fetch drinks and Rolland grins as he hands over a loaded tray. Andrew levers the drinks up, balanced on one hand. It's as out of the crowd as Andrew can manage, but everyone knows by now to stay out of the way of the scary blonde psycho and his hot boyfriend. 

 

Kevin drinks shots like someone might take the tray away, but Andrew drinks a few of his own and Neil tries different drinks at random. The pink shots are too sweet, so he leaves them to Andrew. Instead, he finds some green shots that aren't too sweet and taste faintly like apple. Like sour apple something. 

 

Kevin is drunk enough to need an escort to the restroom. Renee can watch Neil, the redhead a little drunk. They lean against the table and Renee makes sure Neil doesn't sway off of his seat. There are only a few of the green apple shots Andrew's sweet pink ones left in front of him, but Neil would really love a bottle of water right now. Renee has been blessedly silent, mostly gazing out into the crowd. She knows she makes Neil uncomfortable, though she is determined to fix that. She sees him eyeing her bottle of water, but even drunk Neil won't ask. 

 

“Neil? I'm going to get a bottle of water. Would you like me to bring you one?” The redhead is too drunk to force through the crowd to the bar, and Andrew should be back with Kevin soon. Neil nods his head and Renee gives him a small smile. 

 

“I'll be right back.” 

 

Neil waits by the table, leaning heavily. He wishes Andrew would hurry to get back, Neil doesn't like being drunk without him. He stares longingly out at the crowd, looking for a familiar shock of blonde hair, or Kevin's taller, easier to spot, self. He doesn't recognize the guy that comes over to lean next to Neil, too close. 

 

“Hi. Can I get you a drink?” The stranger is tall-- everyone is tall, to Neil, but this guy is at least as big as Matt. His features are all dark and indistinguished in the club lights, and he eyes Neil with obvious interest. Neil misses the way his hand waves over Neil's shot glass. 

 

“No, I have my own.” Neil slurs his words. He drinks one of the green shots because it was something to do with his hands. 

 

“Take a drink with me, then.” The man takes one of Andrew's shots and hands a green one to Neil. He drinks his own and tips Neil's shot into his mouth, encouragingly. 

 

“That's enough--” Neil thinks his voice sounds strange. “My, my boyfriend. He,” Neil slurs, swaying against the table to lean. He's drinker than he thought. What sort of drinks had Andrew bought? The last two apple shots were stronger than the others. 

 

Neil is helped to his feet and pulled away from the table. The stranger backs them into a dark corner under the stairs where the music still thrums too loud. There are hands on Neil's chest, under his shirt and on his ass, and Neil can't make his muscles cooperate. He can't push the man away as hands help themselves under Neil's jeans and grope him. 

 

“Sss-st-stop.” Neil tries to protest but his words come out garbled. 

 

“Shut up,” the stranger growls at him. He strokes Neil's skin with unwanted hands and Neil just wants this freak away from him. He wants Andrew. 

 

 

 

It takes Renee longer than she thought it would to be noticed in a crowded club. The bar is packed with people trying to get the bartender's attention so it takes a while before Rolland notices her. She gets the waters and returns to the table to find Neil gone. Andrew hasn't returned with Kevin yet, and Neil isn't within sight. 

 

Renee starts with the obvious places first-- the dark corners, behind the DJ stand. She finds Neil struggling with a stranger beneath the stairs. She drops the drinks and pulls the man back by his shirt. Once he's away from Neil she slams her fist into his groin. The man bends over with a whine, and she breaks his nose next. She hasn't let shelf get angry in years, but Neil is falling down drunk and drugged, if she took a guess. She lets herself indulge in an extra hit or two, until the man's face is bloody and messy. 

 

She sees two bodyguards that Andrew had spoken to earlier. They obviously know Andrew and his group, and Renee is quick to wave them over. Renee drops the offender at their feet. 

 

“Jesus, girl. You do this?” One of the guards eyes her warily. 

 

She nods primly. “He drugged Neil.” 

 

“Neil? The little ginger guy? Andrew's Neil?” 

 

Inexplicably, the blonde appears with Kevin hanging off his shoulders. Their strikers are trashed. 

 

“What about Neil?” Andrew snaps. He heaves Kevin at one of the bouncers that can carry him easier. 

 

“That man drugged him and grabbed him under the stairs.” Renee says. Andrew helps Neil from the ground, mostly dead weight now. 

 

“I would let you get a few punches in, you know I would,” the biggest bouncer says. “But your girl did plenty of that for you. Get your boy home, we'll take care of this low life. Unless he wants to press charges?” 

 

Andrew shakes his head, furious. He knows Neil won't want to report the asshole and it looks like Renee thoroughly kicked his ass. Between the two of them they manage to get Kevin and Neil into the car. They're both unconscious by the time they reach the house. Renee drops Kevin on the couch and she gets pick of the other rooms. Andrew carries Neil to bed. He doesn't sleep that night, making sure Neil kept breathing, because he doesn't know what kind of drugs the idiot had inadvertently taken. 

 

Neil wakes up feeling like shit. He moans and tries not to vomit on the bed. His head is pounding and body aching and he wonders what he did last night. He finds he can't remember. 

 

“Andrew?” Neil mumbles, so it comes out sounding incredibly young, ‘Drew?’ The blonde hums, carding his fingers through Neil's hair. 

 

“What happened?”

 

“You were drugged by some pervert. Renee defended your honor.” 

 

“Renee?” Neil barely remembers a blonde blur pulling the weight off of him last night. “Oh fuck.” 

 

“Hmm, yes. Not such a big bad wolf, is she? She saved your hide.” 

 

Neil groans. Andrew just manages to get some water into him before Neil falls asleep again. It's well into the afternoon when Andrew wakes him up again. He lets Neil puke in the bathroom a few times before he shoves the idiot into the shower. Renee is cooking dinner for them in the kitchen when Neil finally stumbles out. 

 

“Hey.” She smiles at him softly, and this time he doesn't see any underlying malice. “How are you feeling?” 

 

“Fine.” 

 

“I imagine you'll feel better after you eat a little. I'm making soup, but some crackers will settle your stomach.” 

 

She hands Neil a cold Gatorade from the fridge and a sleeve of plain crackers. 

 

“Thank you.” Neil says, looking her with new eyes. 

 

“It's no problem at all. Any time,” she smiles. 

 

“I meant for last night.” 

 

“Me too.” There is no hint of Lola in her eyes, nothing but love and concern in her gaze now. He realizes that Andrew isn't the only one that has his back.


End file.
